Life number one
by YAYA Kitsune
Summary: : They finally defeated Naraku, but only one was left. Everyone else had died during the final battle except for Kagome. After she completes the jewel, it takes her back home and seals the well forever. Kagome heads to her house hoping to get some comfort from her mother, but as she enters her house she finds the bodies of her family lying on the kitchen floor. After calling the po
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They finally defeated Naraku, but only one was left. Everyone else had died during the final battle except for Kagome. After she completes the jewel, it takes her back home and seals the well forever. Kagome heads to her house hoping to get some comfort from her mother, but as she enters her house she finds the bodies of her family lying on the kitchen floor. After calling the police, she goes to live with her father who never knew about her before this and goes to Ouran High School. Will the Host Club be able to mend her broken heart?

Chapter 1

It was the final battle. So far none of them had died. Shippo along with Rin were left with Kaede in the village, while the rest of them fought. Just the day before Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kouga, and Kirara had adopted Kagome in the Demon way. Kouga had finally accepted that Kagome would never see him the ways he wished her to. If he couldn't have Kagome as his mate, then he might as well find some way to attach her to himself and his pack.

Kagome now had bright orange hair (thanks to Shippo and Kirara) and amber eyes (from Sesshomaru). She also now had elven ears and a silky red tail with a gold tip. Because of the amount of demons that had adopted her, Kagome was now a full demon who had priestess powers. A few months before the battle, Sesshomaru had joined their group saying that Kagome needed to be trained, as she would be the one to watch the Shikon Jewel after it was completed. It was during this time that he came to see Kagome as a younger sister.

It was a few days before the battle began that they had adopted Kagome. They had been fighting for almost a day and a half now and all of them were tired and starting to show signs of fatigue. As Kagome looked over to Kouga, she could see the tears in his legs where Kagura had ripped his jewel shards out. He was currently being helped by Ginta while Hakkaku was trying to fend off Naraku's horde of demons. As she looked over at Inuyasha, she could see one of Naraku's tentacles come up behind him. As if in slow motion, she watches as it ripped through Inuyasha's back and through his heart.

It was as if the whole world stopped in that moment as Kagome watched as the hanyou she loved died. Kagome couldn't move, she was stuck in that one spot. She couldn't hear or see anything besides the fallen hanyou. She watched as, one by one, her friends slowly started to fall. It was in that moment that something inside of her broke. It was in that moment that her powers broke free and flooded the clearing with her powers. Then she watched, as if in a trance, as she killed, one by one, all of Naraku's detachments.

It was then that she came upon the vile hanyou that was Naraku. She watched as he laughed at her.

"Do you really think that you, a poor excuse of a priestess, could defeat me?"

Kagome just stood there. Her hair was blocking her eyes as Naraku continued to try and get a reaction out of her. As he finally got tired of her unresponsiveness, he attacked her. As his one of his tentacles sped towards her, Kagome looked up. You could see the anguish and pain in her eyes, as well as determination. With her eyes rimmed red, Kagome grabbed the tentacle that was meant to kill her.

"Did you really think you could kill all my friends and family and get away with it? Today Naraku, is the day that you die."

Slowly, Kagome began to glow with a pink light. The light slowly crawled down her arms as Naraku tried to make the little miko to let go of him. As he tried to get her to let go, he lifted her up and smashed her into the surrounding trees, further expanding the clearing. But still, she did not let go. As the light finally reached her hands, Naraku screamed as he started to slowly purify. When Kagome's purification had finally reached his heart, Naraku let out a final blood curling scream and he turned into dust, leaving behind more than half of the Shikon jewel.

Kagome slowly walked up to the cursed jewel. As she touched the jewel, the dark tainted color slowly faded out of it to reveal a fully purified Shikon Jewel. She knew she had to do something to get rid of the jewel, but there was no purely selfless wish that she could make on the jewel to make it disappear. It was then that she saw a figure walking towards her out of the corner of her eye. As she turned to see who was approaching her, she became distracted by the bodies of her friends lying on the ground.

They were all dead. None of them had survived. She looked to see Kirara's body. She had tried to protect her mistress and her mate. A bit further behind her laid those she had tried to protect. Sango had died trying to protect Miroku as he had used his wind tunnel and sucked up one too many saimyosho. She looked over to see Sesshomaru pinned to a tree by his own sword. Naraku had somehow gotten a hold of Sesshomaru's own sword and used it against him. Because it was a demon sword and made from Sesshomaru himself, it was one of the only ways to kill him.

Ginta and Hakkaku had died trying to protect Kouga from a horde of Naraku's demons overwhelming them. It also happened that this horde had killed Kouga after getting rid of his protectors. And the last she saw was Inuyasha. Kagome felt as if her world was ending. The only ones she had left were her family, Shippo, and Rin.

She looked up to the person who had approached her. It was a miko but she seemed oddly familiar.

"What is your wish child?"

As Kagome looked closer at the miko, she noticed that she looked exactly like the statue of Midoriko, just without a hole in her chest.

"There is no such thing as a selfless wish and if I am correct, I would rather go my whole life watching after the jewel than guess what the wish was to be and have it be wrong."

Midoriko looked closely at Kagome as if she was looking for something. After a few moments, Midoriko slowly smiled.

"That is the correct answer."

Slowly, the jewel started to glow. It was then that the jewel seemed to shatter into millions of pieces and formed a pink cloud. The cloud then shifted to cover Kagome's form and was absorbed into her skin.

"You are now the Jewel. You are immortal and are to forever be the guardian of the jewel. You solved the riddle that has for years, plagued men. It is because of this that the Kami have seen fit to grant you one wish.

It was then that Kagome knew the perfect wish.

"I wish for those that have been killed by Naraku, who have not found peace in death, to once more become of flesh and bones and be as they once were."

Kagome watched as Midoriko smiled at her wish.

"It shall be done, but you will never again see your friends. You are needed somewhere else. You shall be going back to your time and live there till it is time to continue onto another journey."

"What do you mean another journey?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Do you really believe that you can go back to having a regular life after everything you have witnessed in this time? There is also the fact that you are immortal and almost impossible to kill. Do you think that no one will notice that you do not age? There are many worlds that need your help Kagome and it is only with your help that these people will be able to defeat their evils."

"So I will be forever going from world to world and time to time?"

"Yes, but the Kami have told me that you will not be alone forever. They have promised that among these worlds and times is your soul mate. They say he has and is still waiting to meet his One."

"When will I be able to meet him?"

"The Kami have not told me in which world or time you will find him, but they have told me that you will have many loves before you meet your true One. They told me that as you travel, these loves will seem more and more as if they are your One, but don't be fooled by your heart. When you meet your One, it will feel like nothing you will have ever experienced before and you will know for a fact that it is him. The Kami will not allow me to tell you anything else.

With each world or time your travel to, more abilities will be added to your arsenal. Some will disappear after leaving the world or time, but the strength that you gain in each will be transferred into another ability. In other word, you will only become stronger as your journey continues."

Kagome thought deeply on what Midoriko had just told her. Would she be able to keep herself sane till she will be able to meet her One? She would need a companion that would be able to keep her sane. There was also the problem of Shippo. She couldn't just abandon him, making him an orphan once again.

"Midoriko-sama, would I be able to bring Shippo with me through my travels? I do not wish to leave him parentless once again."

Midoriko looked as if she was having a conversation in her head… which she probably was. After a few minutes, Midoriko looked back at Kagome.

"The Kami have thought on your request. They believe that having Shippo accompany you through your journeys will ultimately bring good. They have decided to allow you this."

With that being said, Kagome watched as Midoriko slowly began to fade. When she was completely gone, Kagome looked around the battlefield, though it pained her to do so.

When she saw that none of them were coming back, she decided to bury them before she went to get Shippo. As she dug the graves she could feel tears begin to build up.

After she had finished digging the graves, she began to pull her friends towards them. After she had accomplished this, she covered their bodies. She saw a patch of flowers not too far from the clearing and gathered them to place on the graves of her friends.

After she had completed her self-appointed task, she could no longer hold the tears back and they flowed freely from her eyes as sat looking at their graves. She sat there until night had already past and dawn was upon her.

When she no longer had anymore tears to shed, she got up and headed towards Kaede's village. When she had finally arrived, she looked at the village and tears she didn't think she had, sprung to her eyes. It seemed that some stray demons from the battle had attacked the village. As she looked around she saw the bodies of some of the villagers as well as a few demons here and there. When she got to Kaede's hut she could hear someone whimpering inside.

As she slid the mat covering the entrance to the hut, she could hear feet shuffling. She entered the hut and looked around. Just as she was going to turn, she was glomped from behind by a shivering kit. She took Shippo into her arms and tried to comfort him.

"Shippo, where are Rin and Kaede?"

He looked up at her with tear filled eyes as he answered her.

"They were in one of the other huts when it came down." He said sniffling while new tears sprung to his eyes.

Kagome felt more tears spring to her eyes as she took one last look at the hut. She then proceeded to walk out of the hut and towards the Bone Eaters well.

"Where are we going mama?" he asked her while still shivering.

"Home."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry, I forgot to include this in my first chapter. I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Chapter 2:

As they approached the well, Kagome was thinking about how good it would be to go home, take a nice warm shower, bask in the love of her mother, then go to sleep.

They arrived at the well after a few minutes of walking. Kagome approached the well and looked down into its depths. She adjusted Shippo in her arms so that he could have a firm grip on her shirt.

"Shippo, hold on to me very tightly and don't let go, okay?"

Shippo looked up at her with red rimmed eyes and just nodded. He then adjusted his grip as told.

Kagome took one last look at the area surrounding her. This would be the last time she saw the feudal era and she didn't want to waste it. After she was satisfied, she lifted her legs over the rim of the well.

She sat there for a few seconds gathering her courage to jump. She took one last breath of the clean feudal air before she jumped into the well, leaving behind the feudal era forever.

As she and Shippo fell through the well, Kagome noticed that the light was not the same blue that usually accompanied her trips. This time, it was a royal purple.

As she saw this, Kagome knew that this would be her last time traveling through the well. It would most likely be sealed after this trip.

When she and Shippo finally touched the ground, Kagome looked up. Seeing the roof over her head, she knew that she was in her own time. She then started to climb the ladder located on the side of the well that her grandfather set up shortly after her trips to the feudal era began.

When she had finally hoisted both Shippo and herself over the edge, she sat down to try and gain back some of the breath she lost. No matter how many times she climbed out of the well, she was always winded afterwards.

She then sat Shippo next to her and gave him a look that said whatever she had to say next was important and that he was to listen to her every word carefully.

"Shippo, you know that my time is different and that there are no demons here. Because of this we will need to cast illusions so that humans will not be able to see our demon attributes."

Shippo looked thoughtful or a minute before, in a puff of smoke, he turned into a regular human boy about the age of 5 with orange hair and green eyes.

Kagome looked over his illusion for a few minutes trying to find a flaw. After thoroughly searching, she had not found one. The problem though, was how long he would be able to keep this illusion up. With that thought in mind, Kagome began to search through the emergency backpack that they always had in the well house.

After searching for a few minutes, she let out a cry of triumph as she pulled out a beaded bracelet.

She then started to imbed some of her powers and illusionary magic (that she gained from Shippo) into the bracelet. Once she thought that she had put enough power into it, she began to walk over to Shippo.

"Shippo, I need you to let your illusion down for a few minutes."

She watched as he nodded and let his illusion fall. When he was back to his regular demon self, Kagome grabbed his arm and wrapped the bracelet around his wrist. After she was finished, she watched as Shippo slowly transformed back into a little 5 year old human boy.

After she had confirmed that this method worked, she moved back to the backpack and grabbed another bracelet identical to the one she gave Shippo. She didn't know why her mother had packed so many bracelets in her backpack, but she wasn't complaining. She started doing the same thing she had done to Shippo's bracelet. When she was done imbedding her powers into the bracelet, she put it on her own wrist. She looked over at Shippo.

"How do I look?" She asked.

He took a few minutes to look over her illusion. He circled her, looking for any imperfections. When he saw none, he nodded.

"It looks good. You look exactly like you normally do just without the pointed ears and tail." He stated.

Kagome nodded to herself at this.

"Shippo, whenever we are not alone, you need to keep that bracelet on your wrist. We can't risk someone accidentally seeing you. Do you understand?"

Shippo nodded his head.

"Yes mama."

Kagome grabbed a hold of Shippo's had and started to walk toward the door to the well house. She turned around to look once more at the sealed off well. She would never again see her friends smiling faces. She would make sure that she always remembered her friends and their smiling faces.

She turned back around and opened to the door to the well house. Light flooded the tiny shed as both Kagome and Shippo stepped into the light.

**A/N:** Okay, so someone asked me if I was going to have Kagome travel through various different animes, shows, and such. My answer to this question is yes. I am going to have a different world for every story, so look for future stories.

I already know who I am going to have Kagome's One be, but I would like to ask you guys how many worlds do you think Kagome should travel through and what worlds you want her to travel through.

Also, who do you guys want Kagome to be paired with from the Ouran Host Club? This will eventually decide who Kagome's father is also going to be. I won't be writing another chapter until I have enough of your opinions to actually write the chapter.

And, at last, I am new to writing so I would like it very much if you guys would give me some constructive criticism. I need to know what I am doing wrong and how to fix it.

Thank you guys for your reviews and look forward to future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Parings

Kagome/Mori- 1

Kagome/Nekozawa- 1

Chapter 3:

As both Kagome and Shippo stepped out of the well house, they were both hit with the sudden smell of blood, lots of it. Kagome, scared for her family, raced towards the house, leaving Shippo to trail behind.

The smell almost overwhelmed Kagome as she opened the door. As she stepped thorough the doorway, Kagome could see blood coming from the kitchen doorway.

Speeding towards the kitchen, Kagome stopped dead at what lay there. There in the kitchen was the body of her mother. It looked as if she had been preparing dinner when she was attacked from behind. Her mother lay dead on the floor with her throat slit open while rice on the stove started to boil over.

Seeing this, Kagome raced to the next closest source of blood, which was located in the living room. Her grandfather lay on the ground. She couldn't tell where the bleeding was coming from but she knew he was already dead.

She raced up stairs hoping that her brother may still be alive. As she reached the next room where she could smell blood coming from, she stood still as she looked at Souta's door. Slowly she opened it to see what lay behind.

She saw her brother lying on the floor with blood coming from his head. It looked as if there was a struggle and Souta had fought off whoever had done this as best as he could.

As Kagome got closer to the body of her brother, she could hear his shallow breathes and the faint thumping of his heart.

Feeling hope well up inside her, Kagome ran to her brother's body and gently took him into her lap as she sat on the ground.

He needed help and fast. He was losing blood too fast.

Kagome got up and ran as fast as she could downstairs to the phone. As she dialed she saw Shippo start to come in through the front door.

"Shippo stay outside sweaty. Please stay outside." She said as tears ran down her face.

She waited for someone to pick up the phone. She was starting to lose her patience when…"911 what's your emergency?" A feminine voice spoke.

"My brother needs and ambulance. His head is bleeding. They're dead…they're dead." Kagome said as she started to break down into sobs.

The woman on the other side of the line was trying to get Kagome to calm down while also trying to get information from the sobbing girl on the phone.

"Honey, I need you to tell me what happened. What happened to everyone?"

"Mama's bleeding and her throat was slit. I…It looked like she was making dinner. Grandpa…Grandpa looked as if he was sleeping in the recliner in the living room. He's lying face down on the ground. There's blood but I can't see where it's coming from. Souta, his head looks like someone was trying to smash his scull in, but he's the only one still breathing."

As the woman on the other side of the line took this in she spoke to Kagome in the same calming voice as before.

"Who killed them honey?"

"I don't know. I…I was out with some friends with my adopted son and when I came home with him we thought it was strange when we opened the door and everything was quiet."

Kagome sobbed more thinking of her friends that had only died a few short hours ago. She knew that Shippo could hear her from here so he would know what to say if someone asked us where we were before this.

"Where is your son sweaty?" The woman on the phone asked.

"He's outside. I told him to stay while I checked out the house and afterwards I told him to stay outside." Kagome said.

She knew she was lying about telling him to stay put while she looked inside. She had just run ahead of him, too worried for her family.

"I need you to hang up the phone now sweaty and make sure your son is ok. I want you to stay outside with him, okay? Some police cars and an ambulance will show up in a few minutes. You are welcome to get on the ambulance with your brother along with your son after they arrive."

"Okay." Kagome said. After she had said this she hung up the phone and started walking towards the front door.

When she had gotten outside, Kagome fell to her knees. Shippo came over to her and hugged her, trying to comfort his mother even as tears were coming from his own eyes. Even though he had never met them, they were still his family.

As they both sat there, Shippo started to hear a loud noise that he had never heard before. He stiffened up once the noise started to get louder and seemed to be heading towards them.

Kagome had only noticed the sirens because of Shippo stiffening up. Once she realized that he had no idea what the noise was coming from, she started to explain what they were.

"Those are sirens Shippo. They mean that people are coming to help." She stated.

As she said this she could feel Shippo start to relax in her arms.

They only had to wait for a few more minutes before both the policemen and the paramedics showed up. The policemen noticing them, started to walk over to them while the paramedics headed into the house with a stretcher and various other medical devices.

As the policemen approached the two of them, Kagome looked up. Both policemen helped her stand to her feet and started to ask her questions on what had happened. She told them what she knew as more tears started to come to her eyes. She tried to hold them back. She needed to be strong for both herself and Shippo.

When the paramedics came back out with Souta on the stretcher, the policemen let the two of them go to ride with Souta to the hospital.

On the ride there, Kagome watch the heart monitor and prayed that it wouldn't stop beeping before they got to the hospital. She could only hope that her brother would live through this.

Though she had become very knowledgeable on injuries during her time in the feudal era, Kagome still had troubles discerning the severity of head wounds. She had no idea if the strike to his head would prove to be fatal or not.

As they arrived at the hospital, Kagome watched helplessly as they started to cart Souta into an area where she would not be allowed into.

As she sat there waiting to hear about the condition of her brother with Shippo at her side, she had no idea that the nurse at the hospital had been given instructions to find living relatives that would be able to watch after Kagome and hopefully her brother after he got out of the hospital.

In the records of living relatives that the hospital kept on hand for situations like this they found a name that both shocked and surprised the nurse given this task. One of Kagome's only living relatives was a father that her mother had never seen fit to tell her about. Kagome's father was none other than Yuzuru Suoh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Pairings

Mori- 3

Nekozawa-6

Thoughts '_Blah'_

Regular speech "Blah"

Chapter 4

Kagome and Shippo both were waiting in the waiting area of the hospital. They had yet to hear of how Souta was doing and Kagome was beginning to get more and more worried. She had already been informed that someone was going to take care of the funeral planning for both her mother and grandfather, but as of this moment, she had no idea who it was.

As Kagome was waiting to hear anything about her brother, Shippo had fallen asleep in her lap. It had been a long day for him and he had worn himself out.

As Kagome started to nod off, one of the nurses approached her. She sat up straight as the nurse stopped in front of her.

"The doctors have done all that they could." The nurse replied in a gentle voice. "They were able to keep the swelling down to a minimum. All we can do now is to wait and see when he will wake up."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Her brother was okay.

"We have notified your father of what has happened and he has told us that, as one of your only living relatives willing to take you in, he will be the one to take care of both you and your brother. He said that even though your brother is not his, that he would be willing to take him in." the nurse stated.

Kagome sat there in shock. A man that hadn't even taken the time to get and know her was going to be the person she was living with for the next few years? And then there's her brother. He was willing to take in Souta even though he was not even of his own blood?

An unexplainable rage overtook Kagome as she thought about her father. He had never been there. He didn't know her. He had no right to even think he could get to know her at this point.

She took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. _'I need to think about this rationally. I won't be able to take care of both Shippo and Souta while also trying to stay in school.'_

That was the one thing she promised her mother once her trips to the past started. She promised to finish school so that she could actually have a future if she had ended up staying on this side of the well.

She had to think positive things. '_At least he is trying to get to know me now instead of never, which is a good thing._'

She needed to stay positive. She needed to be able to be there for both Souta and Shippo and she couldn't do that if she was stuck wallowing in her sadness.

_This can't happen again. If it does it will completely destroy me!_

It was here that Kagome decided that if it wasn't either Souta or Shippo, no one would ever get close to her heart again. She wouldn't be able to handle being separated from them when the time came.

No one would know how much she was suffering. She needed to be strong; she couldn't afford to be weak.

She would never be weak again.

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter. Look forward to future chapters and thank you guys for your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Pairings:

Nekozawa-6

Mori-4

Kyoya- 1

Chapter 5:

It was dark and raining. Souta hadn't woken up yet so it was just Kagome, Shippo, and Kagome's father who was standing back by the car.

The funeral had ended a while ago and they were the last ones there. Kagome just stood there staring at their graves as silent tears streamed down her face, not that you could tell with the rain washing them away.

Kagome's father had already arranged rooms for Kagome, Shippo, and Souta. Kagome had already packed all of their belongings and they were in the car. Souta was going to be transferred to a hospital closer to where they were going to live.

Kagome were starting to get worried about Souta. If he didn't wake up in the next few days, they could officially say that he was in a coma. The more time he took to wake up, the less likely it was that he would.

Kagome took one last look at her mother's and grandfather's graves. She wouldn't be able to see them for a while. Kagome grabbed Shippo's hand and started to walk back towards her father and the car.

He opened the door for them and shut it after they got in. He then got into the passenger's seat and told the driver to go.

As they were driving, Kagome remembered how her father had helped her officially adopt Shippo. When he had found out that she was taking care of a child and calling him her own, but had not yet adopted him, he immediately sought out a solution.

They had a little problem when they had asked for a birth certificate, but they had just told them that they didn't have one and that they didn't know which hospital he was born in. Having a rich father had its advantages at times like these.

Kagome was shocked when she found out just how much money her father had. It explained why even though her mother didn't work, they were able to live off of the money made from the shrine. Her father had provided her mother with money so that they could live comfortably.

Her father was a totally different subject altogether. If Kagome could describe him in one word, it would be flamboyant.

As the car was driving, Kagome saw a hair salon on the side of the road.

"Yuzuru, can we stop there for a bit. I believe that both Shippo and I should get our hair cut."

Yuzuru flinched at the way Kagome had said his name. He would accept it for now but one way or another he would get her to call him 'otosan'.

"Of course, turn around and head back to the salon back there." He spoke to the driver.

As they pulled up to the salon, Kagome got out, grabbed Shippo's hand and started heading towards the salon. Her father went to follow until he heard Kagome yell back at him to stay.

Yuzuru slouched back into his seat with a small pout on his face as the driver tried to stop himself from smirking.

Yuzuru had waited in the car for close to an hour before he saw them both come out of the salon. He was in shock at what he saw. There was Kagome walking toward the car holding Shippo's hand again. The only difference was that Kagome's long, bright orange hair was now short, very short. If you looked at her from the right angle, she kind of looked like a boy. Shippo's hair was only slightly different, having just got his hair trimmed down a bit.

As they stepped back into the car Yuzuru yelled, "What have you done to your beautiful hair?" As he said this he had waterfall tears streaming down his face. Her hair had been so beautiful, though he did not know where she got it from.

"It was getting in the way." was her only response. She wanted a new start. She wanted to forget the pain and only remember the good times.

As they drove off, Kagome started to play with Shippo's now shorter hair. He had been growing lately and his hair had also suffered from his growth spurt. Though his long hair wouldn't have been a problem in the feudal era, here in the present, it would have only caused him trouble.

They had been driving for a few hours when Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by her father speaking.

"Here we are!" He exclaimed loudly, causing even Shippo and the driver to jump.

As they pulled up to their destination, Kagome stared at the mansion in awe. She had never thought that it would be this big even though she knew he father was rich. It was a western style mansion that looked more like a castle than a mansion. There were rows upon rows of roses that were on the side of the driveway going all the way from the gate to the front door. She could also see more rows of roses in what she thought was the garden. It seemed as if there were hundreds of different colors.

She could see the excitement in Shippo's eyes as he also took in the features of their new home. He seemed like he was just barely keeping himself from jumping out the window and running around outside.

They pulled up the entrance. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for Kagome and closed it after both she and Shippo had exited the car. She saw him go over to the other side of the car to open the door for her father, but she was distracted by Shippo starting to bounce up and down. He looked over to her as if asking for permission. At her nod, Shippo shot off running into the gardens, laughter coming from his direction.

As she watched him run around, her father walked up behind her.

"Let's go take a look inside, one of the maids will watch over him until you come back."

Kagome reluctantly started to move away from.

"I'll be back in a bit Shippo. Stay in the gardens okay?" She yelled to him.

She heard the quick "Okay" he though over his shoulder as he started to run around again.

As she walked in to the mansion/castle, she stared in awe. She had thought the outside was beautiful. The inside of the mansion made the huge gardens full of flowers look like a pot of dandelions growing in your window.

As she looked around she couldn't help but to twirl around while staring at the ceiling, completely forgetting that there was anyone else around. As she was twirling, she was abruptly stopped by a very loud and obnoxious voice.

"And who is this?" She heard the voice say.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Pairings:

Mori-9

Nekozawa- 6

Kyoya- 2

Chapter 6

It had been as normal a day as any for Tamaki. He had woken up, eaten a lovely breakfast, was driven to school, did his school work, ate an even more lovely lunch, opened the host club, hugged Haruhi, then went home expecting the have a most scrumptious dinner, then go to bed. What he had not expected was to arrive home after school and see a small child running around in the gardens, then go inside to see someone twirling around in the entrance of his home.

He saw his father standing over to the side with a smile lighting up his face.

"And who is this?" he said, excited at the thought of having visitors.

He saw the person twirling abruptly stop as if just realizing what they had been doing. It was disappointing to see the smile suddenly disappear from the person's face.

"This is Kagome; she will be living with us from now on with her son. Oh, she is also your sister by the way. I forgot to mention it to you, must have slipped my mind. Anyway, her brother will also be coming to live with us when he wakes up." His father replied to his question.

Tamaki stood frozen for a minute, trying to process the information that his father had just told him. He had a sister, a sister!

Tamaki was so excited he could barely contain himself, and so he didn't. As his excitement burst out, he ran towards Kagome. As he was about to glomp her in a big hug, he suddenly found himself flying towards the other side of the room.

Kagome surprised at seeing the boy, that she had just found out was her brother, run at her, had acted on reflex and threw him over her shoulder. Once she realized what she did, she was quick to rush over to him. As she helped pick him back up she apologized.

"I'm so sorry. You just came right at me and I reacted on impulse. I'm so sorry."

As Tamaki looked up at Kagome, he could definitely see the resemblance between her and their father.

Their hair had the same silky look to it, even if hers was now short. He could see that even though her eyes were an amber color, he could see flecks of the dark brown that their father possessed. It was then that he realized that even though their father had introduced her, he had forgotten to introduce him.

"It is fine my lovely flower!" he exclaimed loudly. "I am Tamaki and it seems our most wonderful father has forgotten to mention you to me."

Kagome looked at him for a bit. He definitely resembled their father, especially in personality. He had the same flamboyant personality that their father had. Kagome was glad that she inherited her mother's more mild temperament.

At thought of her mother, Kagome became somber. She quickly hid it as she realized that others were around. She put a bright smile on her face and looked back to Tamaki.

"It is very nice to meet you Tamaki." Kagome replied cheerfully.

Tamaki had seen when Kagome's mood had abruptly drooped before picking back up even higher than it was before, but chose not to comment on it.

As he looked her over again, Tamaki couldn't help but let out a little squeal and glomp her, this time succeeding.

"You're just so adorable!" He exclaimed loudly once again.

As Kagome was grabbed up by Tamaki, she felt an overwhelming sense of warmness emanate from him. Just his aura cheered her up with how bright it was. It was like she was with Souta and he was making her laugh at some weird joke that he heard.

She slowly started to return the embrace that her brother had forced on her when he was abruptly pulled from her and she was force into another hug.

"She's mine you can't have her." She heard her boisterous father yell…right in her ear.

At hearing that she was his, Kagome's anger started to spike. She tried to keep it down, but it must have leaked into her voice as she addressed Tamaki.

"Would you mind showing me around? It is my first day here." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice and a wide smile on her face.

Yuzuru got a chill down his spine as he heard her say this and saw the wide smile on her face. It seemed that his daughter inherited her mother's temper.

As they wandered through the halls with Tamaki stating what was what every once in a while, Kagome thought about how much her brother was like their father.

When they came upon the gardens and the end of their tour, Kagome saw Shippo walking towards them.

As he grabbed onto her hand, Kagome turned to Tamaki.

"This is my son Shippo. Shippo, this is my brother Tamaki."

As Shippo looked over to Tamaki and vice versa, they both held a contemplative look. When they both all of a sudden launched at each other, Kagome was startled.

"Ojisan", "Oi", she heard them state at the same time. Kagome sweat dropped at this. It seems that she had a bit of her father in her to end up having a son like him, even if he was adopted.

Kagome just stared at them as they both hugged each other to death. It was when her son started to turn red that Kagome interfered.

"Okay, that's enough." She stated as she pulled Shippo from Tamaki's grasp.

As she finally got Shippo out of Tamaki's arms, she looked back at him to see crocodile tears start to well up in his eyes. It wasn't until he all of a sudden appeared in a corner that wasn't there before and started to grow what looked like mushrooms, that Kagome started to get worried.

As she started to walk over to him to try and cheer him up, he all of a sudden sprung up.

"Ah!" he yelled. "It should be dinner time by now. Let me escort you to the dining room."

As Kagome got over her shock of how fast his moods changed, she started to fallow Tamaki to what she supposed was the dining room.

As they entered, Kagome marveled at the room. It was so intricate and beautiful that she just stood there staring for a few moments, before she heard someone cough.

As Kagome looked over the occupants of the room, she noticed someone she had not met yet. Her father stepped forward when he notice that she saw this person.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet your grandmother, Shizue Suoh." He said in a very formal manner.

Kagome noticed this and thought it odd how her father was acting. She also noticed how calm and reserved her brother was being. Seeing how they were acting, Kagome knew that this woman was an important figure in the family and acted accordingly.

"It is very nice to meet you Shizue Oba-sama." She said as she bowed.

Kagome then looked over towards her son.

"I would also like to introduce you to my son Shippo." As she said this, she saw Shippo bow at her side.

"It is very nice to meet you so-sobo." She heard him speak politely.

As Kagome looked at her grandmother, she could see anger in her eyes. Not knowing what she did wrong, Kagome stood there as her grandmother approached her.

As her grandmother got within a foot of her, she swung her arm and slapped Kagome across the face.

Kagome stood there stunned for a minute. She didn't know what she did wrong. As Kagome looked back to her grandmother, she heard her talk for the first time.

"I don't want to see you or that abomination ever again." She spoke in a strict tone.

As Kagome heard her say this, she couldn't help the anger that started to creep through her veins. She looked her grandmother straight in the eyes.

"I wouldn't wish to put any child in your presence for an extended amount of time. I feel sorry for my father. I'm just glad that he turned out as he did, even with you raising him. As soon as I can save enough money, I'll leave and you won't ever have to see me or any of us abominations again."

As she finished saying this, she took Shippo's hand in hers and gracefully stormed out of the dining hall. She couldn't really call it a dining room after actually seeing it.

After leaving the dining hall, Kagome headed towards what was to be her room until she could raise enough money to rent an apartment. As she entered she told Shippo to stay in the room while she went to get food. It was dinner time, and she refused to eat with that woman in the room.

As she arrived at the kitchen, she saw the staff running around putting the last touches on the meal.

As she walked in, she wasn't noticed as she grabbed two of the plates that meant for her and Shippo, and left, going back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Pairings:

Mori- 9

Nekozawa- 6

Kyoya- 3

Chapter 7

Tamaki watch as his sister walked out of the dining room. He watched as his grandmother walked to her seat as the door closed.

When he had seen his grandmother's anger, he guessed that his father had forgotten to mention Shippo and that he was adopted. It was obvious that she thought the worst.

He ate his dinner in silence as the tension in the room escalated as his father explained to his mother that Shippo was adopted.

His grandmother stayed silent after hearing this. It was not dishonorable to adopt a child, no matter how young the adopter was. She would not apologize though; that the girl even existed put more shame upon her family. She could put up with Tamaki because he was the heir and next in line to inherit, unless her son married and had more children. But as the days went by, that became less likely.

She couldn't let the girl just leave though. The girl needed to be watch. She couldn't just let her go around doing whatever she wants and bring even more shame to their family. With that thought in mind, she made her decision.

"She is not to move out. She is to live here with her son while attending Ouran with Tamaki. She does not to leave until she becomes of age and we are forced to let he go. If she runs, get her back, no matter what."

With that said she got up from her seat and left the dining room.

Tamaki couldn't believe what he had heard and by the looks of his father neither could he. Though he was happy Kagome would be staying, he didn't want it to be like this. She would basically be a prisoner in her own home.

After getting over their shock, Tamaki and his father both finished their meal. After they had finished Tamaki left to his room while Yuzuru left to tell Kagome the news. He could already tell that it wasn't going to be good.

As he approached her room, he waited outside her door trying to compose himself. He knocked on the door before gently opening it. What he saw made his heart melt. There lying on her bed was Kagome with Shippo snuggled up to her stomach. There were some plates on the nightstand so he knew that they ate.

He decided to inform her of her grandmother's decision tomorrow. He quietly closed her door and waked down the hall towards his room. As he lay in bed he thought of all the preparing they would have to do in the morning to get Kagome ready for school.

Then he thought of Shippo. The boy would most likely have to stay with him in his office during the day until they could get him registered with a school. With that thought in mind, Yuzuru fell into a peaceful sleep.

At the crack of dawn, Kagome woke to the sun gently caressing her face. She inwardly cursed Inuyasha for ingraining the habit into her. At the thought of Inuyasha, her morning took a sudden downward spiral.

She was knocked out of her depressed state by a knock at her door. She carefully got up so as to not disturb Shippo before heading towards the door. As she opened it, she saw her father standing there with a wide smile on his face.

"It's time to get ready for school." He said in a very excited voice.

Kagome could only stare at him for a minute, trying to process what he had just said. Even after saving the world, she still had to go to school.

Kagome gave a small sigh as she fallowed her father down the fall. As they came upon a door, her father suddenly stopped and opened it. As she walked in she saw her father reach for a bright yellow dress.

Kagome just stared at it. It was the most hideous expensive dress she had ever seen. She would not wear that, not even if it was the last thing in the world to wear.

As Yuzuru saw the look on his daughter's face, he could honestly saw that he was scared.

"If you think that I am going to wear that dress, then you are sorely mistaken." She said in a very scary, angry Sesshomaru'ish way.

Yuzuru, terrified for his life, put the dress back quickly before grabbing a male uniform. He took in her face as she looked at the male uniform. After she inspected it for a minute, he saw her nod.

"It is acceptable." She said again in a very Sesshomaru'ish way.

He left the room as Kagome got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror that was located in the corner of the room. She had to say it, she looked like a guy. A very good look if she had to say so herself.

She took another look at the uniform. It had enough flexibility in it that she could still fight in it if necessary.

As she walked out of the room, she was assaulted from both sides by two very hyper relatives. To her right side was Shippo and to her left was Tamaki.

"You look really good mama." Shippo said as he looked at her outfit.

As Tamaki took in what she was wearing, he was horrified.

"What are you wearing?" He yelled.

Girls were supposed to wear the girl's uniform. That was why it was called the girl's uniform. It was like Haruhi all over again.

"I am wearing the uniform." Kagome stated.

"But it's the boy's uniform. You should be wearing the girl's uniform. You don't want to be mistaken as a boy do you?" He asked as crocodile tears started to well up in his eyes.

"I don't believe it really matters what's on the outside. What matters is what is inside."

Tamaki stalled at her reply. It was almost the exact same thing that Haruhi had said.

As Tamaki stood there frozen, Kagome started to walk towards the dining room to try and catch some breakfast before her grandmother showed up.

As Tamaki realized where she was going, he ran to catch up with her. When they arrived Shippo was already eating besides his grandfather.

They ate in silence as quickly as they could while not making a mess of the table. After finishing, they all left towards the limo that would drive them to the school.

"Now, when we get there Kagome, I need you to come to my office with me so that we can get you a schedule and take a tour of the school."

Kagome nodded as she heard her father talk. They all sat in silence as the car drove towards the school until Shippo decided to fill the silence.

"Mama, how about we play a game?" At Kagome's nod he continued. "Let's see how long it takes for everyone to find out that you're a girl."

At hearing Shippo's game, Kagome couldn't help the slightly evil laughter that escaped her. At hearing her laugh, both Tamaki and their father scooted as far away from her as possible while trying to seek comfort from each other.

"If either of you ruin this game for me, you will not like the consequences." Kagome said in a very creepy and scary tone as she looked at her father and brother. At seeing their nods, Kagome's mood instantly changed. She smiled pleasantly at both of them at seeing them agree.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this game." Kagome said as she looked out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Pairings:

Mori – 9

Nekozawa – 6

Kyoya – 5

Chapter 8:

As the pulled up to the school, Kagome and Shippo both couldn't help but stare at the massive building. It was more like a castle than anything else. As they approached the building, her father and Tamaki both started to collect their things and prepare to exit the car.

As they pulled up to the front of the building, Kagome couldn't help but notice just how many girls were outside. Were there any boys at all at this school?

The driver opened the door and both her father and Tamaki got up and out of the car. It was then that Kagome realized that they had arrived at their destination and collected her things as well as Shippo's. As she exited the car, she could see almost all of the girls all of a sudden turn to her and stare. It was a very uncomfortable feeling.

When she had completely exited the car, she reached back in and helped Shippo from the car. When he was finally in view of the girls staring at them, Kagome heard a bunch of squealing and exclamations of how cute he was. At the noise, both Kagome and Shippo visually flinched. Their voices were so loud and high pitched that it hurt her ears more than when both Inuyasha and Kouga would fight.

At the thought of her friends, Kagome's aura suddenly took on a darker shade, not that anyone could notice. But there was one that did. He had looked out of the window to see what all the commotion outside was when he saw them. He could tell immediately that both of them were not humans. There auras were a dark green while a normal people usually had auras that ranges from dark brown to a light orange. He had never seen green before.

Kagome chastised herself for feeling depressed again. She knew her friends wouldn't have liked for her to be sad, so she tried her hardest to stay happy. But just the thought of her friends seemed to make her sad. She knew it would get better with time, but it would never truly go away. The only thing she could hope for would be to eventually remember the good times and not just the bad as she does now.

As they started to walk towards the school, Shippo decided that he was tired of walking and climbed up Kagome's back to sit on her shoulder. She didn't mind. He often did the same thing during their travels.

As she walked into the school, Kagome tried to ignore how bright and flashy everything was and focus on following her father and brother. She couldn't afford to get lost right now. As they reached her father's office, they all sat down in the very comfortable chairs that were seated in the room, their father behind his desk while they were in front of it.

"We already have your schedule put together for your common core classes, but we need you to decide on what elective classes you wish to attend." Her father stated.

Kagome took a minute to think about his question. She definitely wanted to have a nursing class if they had one. It would be useful on her travels in the future. Then she would most likely need to review some of her herbs, so maybe and herbology class. She could also use some time during the day to keep her body in shape, so maybe and PE or martial arts class. Then there is also a language barrier that she will most likely have to overcome in the future.

As Kagome was going through all of this in her mind, she was also mumbling them out loud.

"There's nursing, herbology, PE, martial arts, different languages…"

Both her father and Tamaki looked at Kagome as she listen the classes off, her father taking notes.

"That's about it I think." Kagome stated loudly, causing her father and brother to jump.

"Well, now that we have all that sorted out, I can get your classes scheduled and then we can have a tour." Her father stated.

"Can I have Shippo attend my classes with me?" Kagome asked as they all stood.

Her father held a contemplative look as he looked between the two.

"He can be with you during breaks, lunch, and any after school activities you may have, but I don't want him to be a distraction during classes. He will stay with me in my office during your classes. Perhaps we could sort of home school him during your classes." Her father stated as he went off into his own world.

"Tours!" he exclaimed loudly. "I'll give you two a tour of the grounds and you Tamaki, should head off to class."

Tamaki nodded his head. He looked towards Kagome and Shippo. "I'll see you two latter. Ooh, Kagome, you should come see the Host Club during lunch or after school. I started it myself." He stated in with a proud look on his face.

"We'll see." Kagome stated as she watched her brother leave the office and head towards his classes.

Kagome looked back toward her father as he approached her.

"Let's go take that tour while we wait for your schedule to be made. After that, it should be about lunch time, and then you can head towards your classes. Don't worry about being late; the first day for transfer students usually starts after lunch." Her father stated as he lead her out of his office and towards the hall.

As they started their tour, Kagome couldn't help but think that her day was going to be hectic. She could only hope that no one ends up breaking anything.


End file.
